My Story: A Human 'Tail'
by phoenixblo0d
Summary: You know the stories of the little mergirl, where she fell in love with a human, gave up her voice for legs, and then when you think all has failed, love triumphs and they live happily ever after...Well Mine is not one of those stories.
1. Chapter 1

My Story

Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do Not Own Inuyasha…

**A/N:** Hey Guys, this is my first attept at actually writing a story. Hope its good. If its not, please tell me what I'm doing wrong. Actually this is not the original…the original is something I wrote for Fictionpress, but I decided to turn it into a Inuyasha story as well

* * *

There are many stories told of my people, some good and some bad. The ones told in early times made up by sailors, those are the stories of Mermaids of unbearable beauty, and with their enchanting voices they would lure sailors to them, only to sink their ship or deceive them. Soon the myth of the deceiving mermaid was turned into a fairy tale, a tale told to children to put them to sleep at night, such as the tale of the little Mer girl who lived as a beloved princess in Atlantis, with King Triton, ruler of the seven seas as her father. Then she fell I love and longed to become human to be with a prince, so she made a deal with the Evil sea witch, gave up her voice for legs, and had three days to win his love or all was lost and she would lose all her dreams and never return to the land or her family at sea. And then when every thing looks as if all hope is lost, love prevails and she pulls a happily ever after.

Actually none of those stories have an ounce of truth in them either. Most merfolk bare no hate towards humans, but tend to shy away from them anyways. Another, the sea isn't the most peaceful place, like they tell you in stories. We have our problems too. And what is this about Mermaids with indescribable beauty, and voices that could hypnotize an entire army. Most of the merpeople down here have horrible singing voices, and there are plenty of fat, awkward and even just down right ugly looking mermaids around here.

I wish I could tell you this story is like that of the little mer girl, where I fall in love, and give up everything for my dreams. I wish I could say that when every thing is done I will have my happy ending and live happily ever after like in those told in stories. But sadly this is not one of those stories.

My name is Kagome, and my story is far from happy.

Much like the land dwellers, we under the sea are ruled by a king, King Merric of the seven seas, my father. But unlike most Royal families or even normal ones, I was never spoiled or cherished, heck my parents didn't even want me, and as far as they are concerned I do not exist. I have three sisters that seemed perfect to my father's eyes and a bother who was next in line to be king. I was the undesired child, and they all hated me, so at the age of two I was cast from my home, never to step foot in my palace again.

To you Two years of age might be a very young age, but for us merfolk, its not. Not long after we are born we are able to swim, and be left alone, we can talk and understand mermish at that age, as well as find food and live. We are actually a quite intelligent race; we just don't flaunt our intelligence like humans do.

Also we age differently then the average human. If we lived a strong, healthy life with no problems, we could easily live to be 500 years old or older, but I'm getting off the subject now. What was I saying before? Oh yes…

Well, my family didn't just decide one day that _we'll just get rid of our 4th daughter and pretend she never existed._ Nope, my parents didn't want me because I was different. And our race hates things that are different. When things are different, it scares them, because it's unknown to them.

Instead of having a greenish tinted skin, light turquoise or green hair, a bluish green tail and dark blue or purple eyes, like the average merperson would have, I was born different. I was born with a bluish tint on my skin instead of green, I had blue hair that was a darker shade then it should have been with lavender streaks through it, and instead of a blue or green tail, mine was purple. And instead of dark purple eyes I ended up with the most enticing silvery blue eyes that could stare straight through your sole… Well at least, that's what Souta told me.

Souta is my brother, real brother in fact. He and Kai, my best and just about only friend, were the only ones that liked me. In secret my brother and his friend would sneak off and find me to just talk to me, help me, teach me, and even just to be keep me from being too lonely. They both, my brother in particular would teach me things, that I probably would have never known, but decided to do so anyways.

Unlike the average mermaid, the royal line was given special privileges, and powers. So, Souta helped train me with those, especially one in particular, transforming. Out of all the mermaids and mermen in the ocean, the only ones that could transform were those of Royal blood, meaning in simple terms that I had the power to transform my fins into legs, my skin into a fairer color, my markings will fade, my gills will turn into lungs, and I will become human. Along with these transformations came a great deal of pain, but I had to learn them any ways, for there were many times in which I was forced use this power to save my life. Along with the ability to turn human, I was taught to speak not only my primary language, mermish, but also the language of those that live on land. This is taught to all merfolk, but I was unable to, for obvious reasons.

With the help of Souta, I was able to survive in a little cave, and for 17 years I lived there, learning to survive with only my fins and my claws.

Did I mention that we have talons? Though we are a very intelligent race, we have extreme difficulty handling any kind of weapon, and usually must depend on our muscular tails or talons for any kind of protection.

When I reached the Age 19, I was forced out of my cave, and had to run. The Sea had under gone a civil war, in hope to destroy all traces of the royal line. My family, and unfortunately my brother included, were all killed. When they found out that one of King Merric's blood still lived, they hunted me. And that is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

My Story

**Chapter 2-** Transformations

**Disclaimer:** No Matter how much I would like to, I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I really don't have much to say now so On with the story

* * *

I swam. Never in my 19 years of existence have I swum so hard, but I knew I had to get away---Away from them. Who's them do you ask? They are the Nefarians, or in other words they are a group of rebels who want to see the monarchy crumble. They killed my family, many innocent people, and they killed my Brother, one of the only people who loved me beside Kai (who was like a blood brother to me anyways). 

Well there I was, swimming trying to evade being killed, when it hit me. Why hadn't I thought of that before? As quickly as that thought came to me, I swam to the one place I knew they could not reach me…up.

As soon as I reached the surface I looked behind me and saw they were getting closer. Quickly I searched in my head for how to transform. Being so panic stricken I had forgotten what the spell was, but once it came to me I repeated it and slowly, yet painfully I began to change. Once I gained two legs, I flung my self onto land, where I knew I could not be reached, and finished the rest of my transforming.

Slowly, my gills began to smooth over, my markings on my forehead and wrist (which showed my royal status) began to fade, my skin became that of a pale humans, and I felt the rush of blood through my body as my normally turquoise blood, turned red, revealing the cut on my upper arm.

I heard them yelling, most of it was jumbled, and I only caught a few words. They told me that if I ever had the guts to come back, they would hunt me down and make me wish I was dead with the rest of my family. I only hoped that Kai made it out unharmed.

Just then I realized how much energy I used, and then everything around me began to fade to black.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey look I think I see something"

"What is it?"

"It's a girl"

_Voices._ That's what I kept hearing_. Voices._

"Mamma, Mamma, come here quick!"

After a couple of incomprehensible words, I heard a new voice. It sounded some-what comforting.

"Oh, dear! I wonder what happened. It must have been terrible."

I tried opening my eyes a little to see what was going on, but closed them quickly for sun was blinding.

"Look, I think she's waking"

Opening my eyes fully, I began to take in the people before me. There was a Woman, with long brown hair, tied high in the back, with a petite figure, but you could tell she was a strong woman. Behind her I could just barely make out two young children, most likely hers, for they carried the same look of determination, and strength as the woman before me.

_What had happened?_ I looked around me. Oh yes, _I was running... Y_es it all came back to me now. Slowly I begin to sit up, but then I fell back down with a sharp pain to my head.

"Oh don't get up! That's a nasty cut there that you have on your head. How did you come by with such a scratch, I wonder" she looked at me as if she wanted me to answer. But I could not tell her.

"I…I don't remember." I lied. I couldn't make my self tell the truth. The truth would just lead to more questions, and then they'd probably have me locked up, or worse. I shivered at the thought. Quickly I was startled out of my thoughts when she began to speak again

"Well, why don't you come with me then, and get you all fixed up, and then maybe we'll find you some work here in Windford."

Feeling her arm wrap around me, she helped me get up, and she led me to her home. Then I realized. I don't know her name yet.

"I beg your pardon miss, but may I ask the name of the one who so graciously helped me"

"Oh, forgive me, you can just call me Sango and do you have a name young miss"

"Kagome" was all I said

Although I spoke Human tongue flawlessly, I still had an accent, giving away the fact that I was not from around here.

I look ahead of the path, and saw a village in the distance.

_Well here's to the start of a new life_. _And who knows, maybe this time I'll even make friends…._


	3. Chapter 3

My Story

**Chapter 3-** Staying a While

**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Inuyasha

**A/N: **Hey. I made it up to the third chapter, I usually don't make it that far so, and I hope I'm doing good with the story so far. Don't forget to review ….I like reviews (it lets me know people are actually reading my story!)

* * *

I don't remember even arriving here… where ever here is. I remember a woman, she took me to her home, but every thing after that is kind of fuzzy. 

Looking around the room I notice it's a nice cozy little room, with wooden walls, a dresser, a night stand with a lamp and a nice comfy bed, which I happen to be very comfortable laying in at the moment.

Hearing the door open I turned. It's that woman. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Sango I think it was.

"Your awake I see. Did you enjoy your rest? How is your head?"

Ah yes, I kind of forgot about that cut. Now that she reminded me, it began to throb.

"Its doing okay, I guess. And I enjoyed my sleep very much thank you."

I'm not usually this polite, but after all this woman did so much to help me, I don't know how to repay her.

"Are you hungry? I bet you are, you've been asleep for the past day and a half. I'll go get you something to eat. Is stew alright for you?"

"No it's alright, I probably should get going, you've done so much for me already, and I am very grateful. Is there any way I can repay you?"

And really, I was grateful, but I couldn't impose on her any longer, that would be asking too much. But before I could finish protesting she cut me off.

"Nonsense, I was happy to do so. And you could repay me by staying for a meal and stay until you are alright to walk about. We don't get many visitors here in Windford, and we sure would enjoy the company. You could meet my husband Miroku as well. He's a nice ol' fella, that he is …once you get past all his, um , quirks. He can't wait to meet you, but I'm afraid you will have to wait because he and my sons went on a trip. So it will be just the two of us for now….."

This time it is my turn to cut her off. If I don't, I don't think she would ever stop rambling, and since she was freely offering their hospitality, I might as well take it, at least until I can walk right, with out falling over. Well here it goes.

"Sango, Was it?"

Seeing her nod her head and close her mouth I continued.

"I accept your gracious offer to stay here a little longer, at least until I am better that is."

Seeing her smile get bigger and the excitement in her big brown eyes, I could tell I made the right choice. Feeling a little hungry I decided to make a request for my stomach.

"So what about that stew"

Grinning up at her, she got the idea and left quickly, only to come back 5 minutes later with a bowl of hot steaming stew.

That sure looks good, and as soon as it's placed in front of me I dug in. Very delicious, if I do say so my self. I look up at Sango, and she's staring at me with curiosity in her eyes, as if she's got a question. And I was right. As soon as I looked up at her she asked me something.

"Where exactly do you come from, Kagome? I mean you're obviously not from around here with an accent like yours."

I couldn't exactly tell her that I'm the unwanted daughter of the mer king, and I'm really not human, but a girl with a tail and gills. She'd think I was crazy and throw me out, or send me to some place for the mental! So I have no other choice but to throw her a white lie.

"I come from across the sea. There is a war going on in my country and they had to send some of us away. But unfortunately there was a storm, and I was forced overboard, and when I woke, I was on the beach, and then you know the rest from there"

So it was a little white lie. But it did have a lot of truth in it for me, but the next question, I was able to answer fully and completely with out lying, and that kind of sad.

"What of your family, are they still over there, or were they on the boat as well, and made it your planned destination"

"Well no, not really. I have no family. I never have. They abandoned me long ago."

And that was all I said. I think she got the point though, cause after that she got quiet and didn't ask any more questions.

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes, and I roll over, and open my eyes a bit, just to see Sango hovering over me. She looked like she was having an internal conflict with herself on whether to wake me or not, but since I woke up all on my own, I solved it for her and she just grinned down at me and started her daily ramble.

"Are you feeling well enough today to go out? I can show you the town and we can shop for some stuff for you, since your staying here for a while…"

We decide this a few days ago. I have been resting in her home for the past 4 days, and last night she came to me, she had came to the decision whether her husband likes it or not that since I have no where to go at the moment, then I was going to stay with them. And then Sango gave me a look, telling me she wouldn't take no for an answer, so I just nodded, and decided we'll talk some more about it in the morning, which at the moment is now.

"…Oh and how could I forget, would you like any breakfast?"

"no, not at the moment, and yes I'm feeling a lot better thanks to the wonderful concoction you made (no matter how bad it tasted, and let me tell you it was AWFUL…with a capital A). I would love to go to town with you for a while. I don't think I can stand another moment cooped up in this house anyways…not that your house isn't nice or anything…"

She smiled happily,

"Oh I can't wait! You'll really love it here; every one here is so nice."

With that she left the room to go get ready.

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW……Cause you no you want to! 


	4. Chapter 4

My Story: a Human 'Tail'

**Chapter 4-** Myoga

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha, (and forgive me for not stating my disclaimer in chapter 3.)

**A/N: **Hey guys I Have to ask you some thing **IMPORTANT** before I continue. Now I'm getting to the part where I have to introduce some more characters, so I need your opinion. PAIRINGS! IF you guys could help me decide and vote it will help give me some direction to go in. so your options….

Kagome/Inuyasha

Kagome/Sesshomaru

Kagome/ Kai (hey who knows)

Or I could even include crossovers if you want (like characters from other anime such as Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho)

Please VOTE…..I'll love you forever…

ALSO another thing, you may be confused with a few things, most of them will be answered in this chapter, but other wise feel free to ask…okay now that we got that out of the way…ON with the story!

* * *

Sango and I at the moment are walking through town, which isn't very big. I could tell that every one knew everyone's business, and right now, I seem to be the object of everyone's curiosity. Apparently, Windford doesn't get many new comers, especially with my looks and accent. 

Though I did loose the main features of a mermaid when I turned human, I still carried the same looks. My skin no longer had a bluish tint to my skin that thankfully turned a paler color. If it hadn't, I would be getting a lot more stares. But on the other hand, my hair stayed exactly the same, dark blue with purple streaks, though it only looked blue when the sun hit it and my eyes stayed the same unusual silvery blue color. Also where my gills had once been now lay a thin, barley noticeable scar.

Between my hair and my very odd ways of doing things, I was getting a lot of strange looks. Nosey people in this town…

Now you may be wondering why is it that I can adapt so easily to the way things are done on land, when I have lived in the sea all my life, well there are two reasons for that. One is as I have told you before, we Merfolks are a very intelligent race, and can learn things easily. And two is that this isn't the first time I had been on land. Remember I told you how my brother taught me how to transform, well of course afterward, being the curious beings we are; we _had_ to explore and test out our new found legs. It was too interesting to pass, so we spied on the way the land dwellers did things.

Back to were I was before, Sango and I were walking through the town, occasionally stopping at a store to pick up some items, such as food, clothing for myself (Cause I have none) and any other item I might need for my stay in Sango's House hold.

When Sango, started paying for my stuff, I couldn't let her do it. She was already doing so much for me as it was, so I decide to speak up about it.

"You shouldn't have to pay for me; you've done so much already. I couldn't ask that of you..."

"Non sense. I am happy to do so, and you do need some clothing, you can't keep borrowing mine forever now, could you?"

"I would feel a lot better though, if there was some way I could repay you for all of this. May be I could get a job while I'm here, you know, so I could pay you back, and eventually, buy my own things so I wouldn't have to impose on you any more then I already am"

Really I would. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, I was barging in on her home and life, using her money, when she's already helped me so much. I could see the emotions pass through her eyes like she was debating about it. After a few moments of silence she began to speak.

"I think we could do that. We'll look for a job for you while we're out. But for the moment, let me pay for your things, and don't you dare think for one moment you are imposing on me. If you were, you wouldn't be with me right now."

She was right, she's the kind of person who doesn't take shit from any one, and if they bother her, she'll tell them so. I couldn't do anything but nod my head at her and she walked away to go pay for the items.

Once we left the store, we walked around a bit in silence. It wasn't awkward though, it was a comfortable silence, and we both decided not to break it, until we came upon a book store. We walked in and went to the counter. Sango spoke first.

"Would you happen to be in need of another worker, because my friend here is looking for a job? DO you have any openings?"

He took one look at me, and told us No. I could tell he was lying though. It was all in his eyes. I'm actually very good at reading people, and like they say 'the eyes are the window to your soul', and his eyes were looking upon me with curiosity, but distaste. Apparently this person was not very open to things that are different. Just like my people… I pushed those thoughts away.

Now is not the time to think about home. With that Sango and I left the store.

We walked for a little while longer while Sango started giving me suggestions for jobs.

"Food Merchant?"

"No"

"How about a clothing sales women?"

"Nah, Cloths aren't really my thing"

"Hm, let's see, A Street singer?

I give her a look, and apparently she got the meaning.

"Ha-ha, I guess that is a _no_. Ooh I Know, follow me"

With a look of excitement, I did. I followed her to the end of the street. It was less crowed here, I had to give you that, but other than that I found nothing special. Then she Turned left into a wooden store, filled with very old objects. It was an antique store. I am quickly startled out of my thoughts when Sango yells something…myoga?, what was that some kind of message or item maybe.

Apparently it was a name, for a few seconds later a man a little older then her with graying hair, came from the back.

"Sango! What can I do for you today? How are you?"

"Hello Mr. Farrell, I'm doing wonderful, How 'bout you? Are you doing well?"

"I'm doing great, thank you, and how many times must I say to call me Myoga, calling me 'Mr. Farrell' makes me sound old. Well what can I do for you and your lovely friend Sango?"

"This is Kagome, she's new to town and is looking for a job. I brought her here in hopes that you might be able to help us with that. You see, many of the people who run the stores down there keep turning her down, for they either fear her cause she's different…"

Ah some memories resurfaced again, but I pushed them aside so I could listen to Sango.

"… or they fear what she will do for their business, so they all turned her down."

"Ah, yes, you're the strange newcomer every ones been talking about. Don't listen to any of them; they're all just a bunch of gossiping fools. Oh yes, how rude of me, I'm Myoga Farrell, Owner and founder of this shop, it's wonderful to meet you, Kagome was it? Well Welcome to Windford, how do you like it here so far?"

"It's been wonderful here; Sango and her family have been so nice to me. I don't really know if the towns people here actually like me, but other then that it's pretty nice here."

"Well now, since you seem to be having a dilemma, finding a place to work, you may work in my shop if you wish. God knows I could use an extra hand around here, But you got to be willing to work, no Laziness. SO what do you say?"

I could barely contain the happiness in my voice when I answered him. He's the first person here besides Sango to look past my differences. So I eagerly replied.

"Thank you Mr. Farre—I mean, Myoga. I will gladly take the job, I'll do my best"

He laughed at my excitement.

"I'm sure you will. Well do you think you can start tomorrow? I will explain all of the details then. So 10 o'clock tomorrow."

"Alright. Thank you again for your kindness. I wont let you down I promise, Bye!"

After we said our good byes, me and Sango exited and started walking back to her home, which was a little off of the village itself. As we walked back we talked.

"Well that was nice of him"

I didn't know what else to say, so I had to start the conversation. The silence was getting to me. I was happy when she replied.

"He's a good man, Myoga that he is. He doesn't like to judge people by their looks or differences, that's why he's so likable. I thought you would enjoy meeting him. Are you happy you got the job?"

"Oh yes. I can't wait to start. But tell me a little about Mr. Farrell."

"Well…."

* * *

**A/N**: So what did you guys think about this chapter? GOOD? BAD? TELL ME.

AND what better way to do that, then REVIEW…Pretty please with sugar on top (how could you say no to sugar?) I'll even throw some pocky in the deal .


	5. Chapter 5

My story: A Human 'Tale'

**Chapter 5-**Home?

**Disclaimer:** I do Not Own Inuyasha. There I said it.

**A/N:** What's up peeps'. I want to thank my reviewers for it gives me a little more confidence when someone tells me they like my work. ALSO another thing PLEASE vote for your favorite pairing. Which are between….

Inu/Kag

Sess/Kag

Any other character/Kag

SO far I have one vote for an Inu/Kag story…I don't want to sound greedy, but I WANT MORE!...Only joking. But seriously guys if you want a choice in who will end up being Kags lover…Here's your chance. There is only like 2 or 3 more chapters till I introduce some more IMPORTANT characters (Hint Hint). Well now that I got that out of my system….here is Chapter 5.

* * *

As the wind blew past me I couldn't help but shiver. Today is my first day working for Mr. Farrell, and I'm starting to get anxious. I remember what Sango had told me about him on our way home yesterday. 

Apparently, he had grown up in Windford, but he had always had a weird fascination for Unusual and archaic items. So when he grew up he started his own shop with old artifacts and weapons.

He usually didn't find the weapons though. Sango had told me he usually, either hand makes them or gets them from one of his friends, who doesn't live in this town.

According to Sango, he had once had a Wife and a one year old son. But tragedy struck them when their son had gotten sick, and not long after being diagnosed he died. His wife was heart broken, but they coped. When they found out they were to have another child, they were ecstatic, but still upset over their loss, cause nobody could ever replace little Kyo.

But then one day, their home was raided, and the robbers wanted to take any object of value from their possession. When his wife wouldn't give up her wedding band, they had given her fatal wounds and left her there, after retrieving her Ring.

Later that night she died, along with his unborn child of 2 months.

By the end of that story I was almost in tears. I don't cry a lot for in the water, I could not. I always wondered what it was like to feel tears. But even though I could not cry tears, I could still feel immense sadness.

I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts to something a little happier; when I noticed I had arrived.

I had gotten directions from Sango so I wouldn't get lost, but time sure does pass quickly when you're deep in thought.

I Open the door and step inside. It's actually pretty amazing on the inside.

On one wall, there were swords hung up horizontally filling up the entire upper Left region of the wall. On the right region there is around ten beautifully hand crafted Bows, with a quiver of arrows to go with each. Each bow and quiver had its own unique design, making it more entrancing.

Then there is a Glass cabinet running along the bottom of the same wall, with what looked like highly polished Daggers neatly on display.

I looked to the wall opposite of it to see a Collection of very nice but very old artifacts, and I could tell these didn't sell for cheep.

I was just about to look around some more when a voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Hello" he started, a little cheerfully.

"It's not every day that we get new people here in Windford, but I am happy you have decided to stay. Well come on, let me give you a tour of the place." Seeing that I was listening he continued.

"This store is a Weapon and Antiques store, owned and started by my self. You will be expected to memorize and know the story behind each artifact in here. I will show you how everything is run here, and I will eventually teach you to make some of the weapons to sell for your own profit if you wish. I do not make everything, some are found, like the antiques and some of the older looking weapons, but most of the Bows were made by me."

It made me very happy to hear this. While I was looking around before, I couldn't help but wish that I could craft something as captivating as the ones that hung on these walls. I quickly nod my head in acceptance. So he continued.

"You will gain 3 silver pieces for every hour of working here. And a bonus 5 copper coins if you do more then you are supposed to or you work excellently. Now with that out of the way let me show you around."

Remind me to Ask Sango about the currency here. I'm so confused.

He showed me the weapons, told me which ones he had made, his friend made or which ones he found. On the other side he explained to me the story of each artifact, and went over them a couple of times, and then later quizzed me. When I got most of them down, it was around 3:30 in the afternoon, and I was pretty hungry. So we took a break and he took me to the back. Turns out the back has a couple of rooms, one is a kitchen where I found food. The other two were apparently storage and his room where he lived.

I was having so much fun, and for the first time in my life, I felt like this is where I belonged.

He didn't judge me. That is one reason I liked Myoga so much. The other was that he just had this personality that you couldn't help but like him. Soon it was time to head back home.

Home? I guess that's what I do call it. I mean as a mermaid I always had a home, but it never felt like one. Home isn't just a place you live, it's a place you love with the people who care about you. The people you care about. And in the Time spent In Sango's home, that's what it began to feel like.

* * *

**A/N:** SO what do you think? Getting better? Hope so. I know it was a short chapter but I'll update soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I would just like to say that, here is your last chance at having a say in what the pairing are going to be. IT will most likely be an Inuyasha/Kagome OR Sesshomaru/Kagome fic UNLESS you vote other wise (SO SPEAK UP!). If you don't vote then I choose. If you have any questions or are confused just ask and I will answer it and maybe incorporate it in the fic.

Unfortunately this is not a chapter, but I will update soon.

Please REVIEW! If you hate it please tell me what I'm doing wrong so that I can try to fix it.

I also want to thank my reviewers, and to answer Rosedreams request, I Have most of it planned out, so I won't tell you much but Kagome will learn how to use a sword, not just the bow and arrow.

Thank you for Reading and don't forget to VOTE!


	7. Chapter 7

My Story: A Human 'Tail'

**Chapter 6-** A Necklace

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha, nor will I ever.

**A/N**: Thanks for your reviews guys. I think I will make this an Inu/Kag fic, cause I got the most votes for that. Oh and just remember if you want to read the original version of the story, it is on Fiction Press. It's pretty much the same with original characters and stuff. Ok on with the Story!

* * *

It was sun-down by the time I reached home. Walking in the door I see Sango in the Kitchen running around trying to prepare dinner.

"How was your first day at the shop? Did you have fun? Well dinners on the table so come in" she smiled as she greets me.

I here voices talking in the dinning room, and give Sango a questioning look?

"Oh! The boys are back. I forgot you haven't met them yet."

It's true. The day after Sango and her two boys found me, passed out on the beach, her husband, Miroku I think it was, and her two sons had gone on their annual hunting trip that they had planned weeks before my arrival. So it's just been me and Sango for the past two weeks.

I felt her hand nudge me into the room where there was a man, in his 20s or 30s, with black hair that was tied at the nape of his neck, fine but muscular build, tan skin (probably from working outside all day) and a handsome face, sitting at the table along with two younger boys who looked no older then 10.. They all looked up when we entered the room.

"Kagome, this is my husband Miroku, he's a local huntsman around here" She introduced.

"And these are my two sons, Kohaku and Shippo. Boys this is Kagome, last time you saw her she was barely conscious, so say hello boys."

With that Miroku stood up, and walked over to me and stuck out his hand, while giving me a charming smile. I noticed that he stood a good 5 inches taller then me, but I reached out and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome was it? So sorry we weren't here to welcome you sooner, but…"

I cut him off

"It's nice to finally meet you too! And don't worry about it, I understand. Don't let me stand in the way of your normal activities."

When we finished with introductions, Sango quickly ushered us all to the table where the kids sat, and we began to eat.

Looking up from my delicious meal, I notice that Sango is busy fussing over her husband, so I looked towards the boys.

"So how old are you two?"

Hey, I was curious. That and there was nothing else to talk about at the moment.

One of the boys, the older of the two I think, puffed out his chest and stated firmly,

"I'm Kohaku and I'm 12 years old"

Okay, so maybe he's older then 10. Who would have guessed, he was built more like his mother, with a smaller body, but hair like his father. I can tell that when this kid grows up he will have girls flocking all over him.

Looking away from him I turn to the other child. He seemed kind of shy; maybe I can get him to open up a bit. He actually looks nothing like either of his parents except he had his mother's eyes, and the face structure of his father. Every thing else was completely different. He had Bright red hair and was pretty small for his age. Maybe that's why he's so quiet, maybe he's picked on by the other kids. Ok, it's decided, I'll be his friend.

"What about you?" I questioned

He just stared at me. Okay maybe another approach.

"Are you going to talk to me?" oh I really wish he would.

He shook his head at me. I guess not.

"How about you just hold up your fingers"

He held up six fingers. Well at least it's an answer.

I sigh.

After that dinner was pretty uneventful. Once the kids were in bed, me Sango and Miroku all sat around the fire and talked. Miroku asked a lot of the same questions as Sango did when we first met, but I answered them all, keeping to the same story. Thinking back to my day at work, I decide to ask a few questions that have been on mind for a while.

"Do you think you could explain the currency here? Where I came from we didn't use these metal round things."

They gave me questioning looks but answered anyways.

"Well to start the 'metal round things' are called coins. There are four types though, Gold coins, Silver pieces, copper coins, and brass chips, now this is a Brass Chip…"

She held up a small thin brass coin.

"23 of these is equal to one copper coin"

Sango held up another one. It was Just as round, but a little thicker, and a tiny bit larger. Then she held up a larger coin, more silverish then the others.

"This is a Silver piece. One of these is worth 7 copper coins"

She held up the copper coin again, to make sure I got it. Which I think I did… Mostly.

"This last one is a Gold coin. 4 silver pieces make up a gold coin. And that's about it"

"Okay thanks. I have one other question though"

I really do. It's been on my mind for three days, so I might as well ask now. The looks on their faces told me to continue.

"Who or I should say what, Rules these lands? I mean where I come from we have a ruling family, who watches over the entire oc-LAND"

Whew! That was close. I almost let that slip. Fortunatly, neither Sango nor Miroku noticed my little slip up.

This time Miroku answered my question.

"Yes we do have a ruler. The lands in which we are in right now, also known as the kingdom of Canderri, is Rules by King InuTaisho, and his wife Queen Izayoi. They have three children their daughter Princess Rin, who was to be very beautiful from what I heard, and their son and heir Prince Sesshomaru, and Their second son Prince Inuyasha. He has visited this town a couple of times in the past, and I've only met him once, while I was off hunting. He seemed like a nice young fellow though."

I guess that answers my questions. Just then his voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Kagome, I hope I'm not probing too far into your life, but may I ask, is that your natural hair color?"

With that question his wife elbowed him and began muttering about rude husbands. I look in his eyes, but all I see is curiosity, so I decided to answer truthfully. It's not like they wouldn't find out any ways.

"Yes this is my true hair color. This is one of the reasons my family didn't except me back home. I was different."

I see a look of sadness pass through both of their eyes, but then I see Sango's eyes light up, and I follow her gaze

"That's a beautiful necklace, did you make it?"

"Yes"

I really did. Around my neck is a necklace I had made when I was 7. It was made from the scales from my tail and teeth from a shark and was held together by a single thread of my hair.

You see, a mermaid's hair is very light, but very strong. If not, our hair wouldn't last very long in the water. Seeing her hopeful face I couldn't help but add

"Maybe I'll make one for you one day"

I see her face brighten more with excitement. She was practically glowing, and it made me happy. And maybe someday I really will make her one. It's the least I could do but there was only one problem with that. In order to get the necessary items I would have to go back into the one place I ran from.

* * *

REVIEW: BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

My Story: A Human 'Tail'

**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Inuyasha

**Chapter 7-** One Day

* * *

It's been 2 months since that fateful day, where I was found washed up on the beach. That's how long I've been living at Sango's, 2 months, and I am very grateful.

None of the family knows my secret yet, and I plan to keep it that way for as long as I can. I've tried to pay Sango back a number of times with money from the job she had gotten me seven weeks ago, but she will have none of it. She just keeps saying "you keep it dear", "You need it more then I do" Or "No need to pay me back, I'm glad to do it." I finally came to the conclusion that no matter how much I beg, she won't take it. I even tried shoving it in her pouch when she's not looking, but some how she always knows what I'm doing. It's like she can read minds or something!

For the past seven weeks I have been working at the weapon & Antiques shop down in the village. Sango had helped me get the job, but I love working there. In the past few weeks I've come to notice Mr. Farrell as my teacher and advisor, and he kind of reminded me of the Grandpa I always wish I had.

Mr. Myoga Farrell, My Boss. He's one of the wisest people I know, full knowledge and advice. It's like he knows things that nobody else does, not even yourself. He looks past all of my differences, and sees me for me.

I've come to know the story behind every artifact found in his shop, and I have even made a few good bargains for them, which Myoga was proud of. Though I sold quite a few artifacts, I do my share of work as well, not just selling items. I sweep the shop and carefully clean the artifacts and I've officially taken up the job of making Lunch.

After my first day working for Myoga, I found that he was a terrible cook. Not that I was any better, for I've lived in the sea all of my life (never had to cook anything in the water…Its kind of impossible), but I HAD been taking a few lessons from Sango.

She seemed utterly surprised that I didn't know how to cook, but she just overlooked it and helped me anyways.

Besides Work, I've gotten little Shippo to open up a bit to me. It took one month just to get him to talk to me though. But I think he's starting to trust me now, so he began speaking to me more, answering my questions, letting me play games with him. It makes me happy to know he is not uncomfortable to be around me anymore.

Well that's enough reminiscing for now. Right now I have to get to work.

I walk into the shop, and give my usual greeting to Myoga. And get straight to work.

I pick up a clean cloth, and begin to wipe down the glass.

I can't wait till next week. I had found out from Myoga not two days ago, that once every three months he goes on a trip, lasting from two to six days, And on these trips he goes hunting for some new artifacts to polish up and sell in his shop. It sounds so exciting, and I was so happy when he asked me if I would like to accompany him on this trip.

When I Had lived in the sea, I had gone looking for interesting things hidden beneath the sand. I sort of had a collection. I'm sure Myoga would love some of the things I Have hidden in my cave. You would be surprised how much you can come across with in 150 years.

Yes I know I'm 19. 19 in the years of my folk, if you went by Human years I would be around 171 years old.

Remember how I told you that we merfolk's age differently. Well One year for us would be like 9 years for a human. But most merfolk lose track of their age after a while, for if you don't know, my species are immortal, unless they either are eaten, torn to shreds or are forced to eat a piece of Tyra plant, then they will most likely cease to exist in this world.

Just To inform you, merpeople have very fast healing powers, so if we were fatally injured it would take us only an hour to be fully healed with out a scar. Another thing is any part of the Tyra plant, the roots, stem, leaves, anything, is Lethal to us.

To humans on land the Tyra leaf is used for healing, if given to one with Mer-blood, then they would most likely die. So needless to sa—

"Kagome come here for a moment" I hear Myoga say

I went to check it out. I was so deep in my thoughts before I didn't notice that I had already finished cleaning the glass.

I look up at Myoga and then he continues.

"It seems we don't have that much work to do today, so how about we close the shop for a bit, have some lunch and then I could teach you to make a bow?"

I nod my head and quickly answer.

"I would really like that"

Then I noticed that it was already noon. I must have been lost in my thoughts for a while then. Oh well, I can't do anything about it now.

I quickly closed the shop, and went into the back to make something for lunch. Today I'm making some kind of stew that I learned from Sango the other day.

As soon as we finished eating, I clean up the plates and eagerly waited for Myoga.

"Come with me" was all he said.

And I followed. We went into the woods that bordered his shop, and he began looking around.

"Look for a long stick" he told me

So I did. When I found one, a nice long and flexible one, I went back over to him, and I found he had one as well, along with two long pieces of string, and a knife.

We sat down in a clearing and he began to teach me the art of making bows. With the dagger he told me to make notches in the wood. So I did. When I was done, he taught me how to tie the string and string the bow. It wasn't bad for my fist time, but it couldn't beat the ones in the shop. Afterward we went looking for some thinner branches. Twigs almost, and he helped me create arrows. Sloppy, not very straight arrows mind you but, they were Arrows none the less.

"After you know the basics" he told me "you can start to paint them, carve them, find which kind of wood suits you best, and what string you would like to string it up with, the rock you would like as an arrow head and anything else you might think of."

That statement made me brighten a little.

Mark my words…One day; I will create a bow that rivals HIS! Maybe not today, maybe not next week, Heck maybe not even this year, but one day.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, hope you like. I would just like to set a few things straight for you so you won't be confused. Well first off, Myoga is like a Grandfather to Kagome. He's all knowing (not in the sense of knowledge, but he always seems to know what's going on). He's sort of like Dumbledore from Harry Potter, Gandalf from the Lord of the Rings, or even Azlan from the Chronicles of Narnia, where they always seem to know things, even when you do not.

And secondly, the Tyra plant. There is no such thing as a Tyra plant. But in my story it is a healing plant found on land and in water (even salt water), but for Merfolks it is very lethal, and deadly. Kind of like the whole theory of Vampires and Garlic or silver, except more deadly.

Ok that's about it for now

REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9

My Story: A Human 'Tail'

Chapter 8- The Gulan

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: sorry I haven't updated sooner. Between papers, tests, work and studying for my regents (which begin soon) I haven't really had time. I would like to thank all of my REVIEWS, It encourages me to write more. I know I sometimes have a problem where I go from past to present and then back to past tense…in like one sentence, so if it bugs you or you see that, just point it out to me and ill fix it! Thanks again. As for votes, it's been decided that this will be a Kagome/Inuyasha Fic. Sorry for those who voted for Sesshomaru (Ill try in my next fic, which I plan to start this summer)

* * *

Today's the day! And I can't wait. Today Myoga and I are going in search for some more artifacts.

He tells me there are many places unsearched in the vast forest that lies not far behind his shop. Sango helped me pack, and packed me with enough food and cloths for a week. We packed some string, to make bows if we get bored at night, and a knife for protection, cutting food, and carving designs into the bows.

Over the past few days I've gotten better at making bows, I find that I like to make mine out of oak (which is thick, hard to bend, but very good to work with) and the best type of string, I found, is none used by humans.

My hair. It's as thin as thread, but as strong as metal. And it is also my little secret.

"Are you ready to start Kagome, I want to reach the clearing before noon." He started

"Yes I'm ready, this is the first time I've ever done this." Excitement in my voice.

He chuckled

"So it is, so it is" was all he said, and we set out into the forest.

I must say that, there a lot of trees. Never in my life have I been surrounded by so many trees. Around me were a lot of greens and browns, the occasional red. There was no path way to follow, we just have to wing it and hope for the best.

Sure enough by noon we had reached a nice little clearing, and we stopped and took a break.

"What would you like for lunch Myoga? We've got bread, bread or can you guess? MORE bread!" I started

"BREAD It is then" and we laughed.

We ate in silence, but when we finished Myoga broke the quiet.

"Near by there is a stream, and it eventually leads to a water fall. That is where we are looking this week. You can find a bunch of weird things in and around water, so come on"

So we got up and walked. A few minutes later we came across of stream, it was a few feet wide, and a little ways down it looks as if a branch had fallen across it, making a little bridge to cross if need be.

We search the area, with Myoga and I practically in the water, looking to the mud for some answers.

"OH!" I look and I see Myoga, a bit down the stream from me, holding a muddied object in his hand. He bends over and washes it clean in the mud. I waddle over to him.

"What is it? What did you find?"

"It's a ring, I think. It looks like it once belonged to a child many, many years ago. Oh well lets go back to camp, and set up a nice fire. It should be dark soon, and we can clean this up a bit" so we headed back to camp.

While he began to clean off the ring, I went in search of a stick. Might as well do something. I come across a nice sturdy oak branch and bring it back to the fire. With the knife I scraped away the unnecessary bark from the branch, and made it smooth. Then I carved a nice design into it, with notches to tie the string to. With the heat from the fire and a little of my power I was able to bend the stick. I gently pulled a long piece of hair from my head, and tightly tied it to the notches, and secured the bow.

I look at my work. Not to bad. My best bow yet. But what is a bow with out arrows to match. So I quickly told Myoga that I would be back, and walked into the woods. In search of some twigs, I found a nice tree and collected a few and brought them back to the camp. With that I shaved the twigs of their bark, just as I had done with the branch, and added some notches. I added feathers to the end and the arrow head I chipped from the rock I had been sitting on.

"That's pretty good." I jumped. Looking up I saw Myoga hovering over my shoulder.

"Would you like me to show you how to use it?" apparently he saw the excitement in my eyes and he chuckled.

I've been waiting for him to offer it. Ever since I saw the first bow mounted on the wall of his shop, I felt drawn to it, and I wanted to make the very best, and learn to shoot with one. And now, my hope is coming true.

He helped me position my bow and arrow correctly and then He told me where to focus.

"Look straight at your target, and bring the arrow to your ear, and then let it loose."

As much as I would like to say I hit the target, which would be a very big lie. I actually didn't hit any thing. It kind of just went up, staggered and fell.

The next went up and well, let's just say I never saw that arrow again.

I tried again and again, each time Myoga telling me what I was doing wrong and correcting me. Then finally I hit the target. Not right on mind you, I just hit it.

I dropped my bow quickly and danced in place, congratulating myself, while Myoga just laughed at my antics.

"Come on Kagome, time to get some rest, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

I nod and then get comfortable on the ground. All was quiet except for the rustle of leaves as the wind picked up, and the faint sound of water flowing from the nearby stream, which lulled me to sleep.

When I awoke it was light out, and the bird were up, and chirping. I looked around and saw that Myoga had packed everything up and was getting ready for the long hike.

Two hours after we had set out from our previous camp, and followed the river, I heard the rushing of water quicken.

Not long after we came to the waterfall. Once we reached our destination we placed out packs down, and had a bit to eat.

"Let's go look around" was what was said once we had finished.

We went behind the waterfall, and found a cave. We crawled through, and with a light we looked around.

There were some pretty neat things, like paintings on the walls. In one of the many corners of the cave I came across something very interesting. I picked it up, with the thoughts that I would look at it later.

I was walking through the deep of the cave, occasionally hearing Myoga shuffle, or a remark, but you really couldn't see much except what was right in front of you.

I headed towards an untouched corner, and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground. I sit up and feel around with my hands.

Apparently I tripped on some kind of box thing made out of stone. I'll have a better look out side. Turning around I decide I would head out and check out what I had found.

Once back at the camp, I looked at the first. I cleaned it off, and inspected it. I look to be pretty old with markings. Maybe some kind of language or scripture, but its hard to make out.

The next was Just a Hollow stone, with something trapped inside.

I look to the waterfall. It's so beautiful. The water calms me somehow. I've been away from it far to long. Oh how I miss feeling the water flow around me as a glide swiftly through the currents.

Though I've stayed on land for the past few months, exiled from my home in the waters, I am still a stranger to land and some of the ways of man.

I look to the cave entrance behind the falls and see Myoga emerge from it.

"What have you found? Anything interesting?" He asked

"Let's see, I found this Stone tablet, with some sort of writing written on it. Its unreadable though, might be some sort of scripture, who knows." Showing him the tablet, that was all worn away. Then I put it down and hold up the other

"Now this is some kind of stone box, with no openings. But there seems to be something hidden inside." I shake it, and it rattles.

"Good, good"

In the next few days we traveled, found some more interesting items as well as junk. I had gotten better at using the bow and could actually hit close to the center.

"To be sure of hitting the target, shoot first, and call whatever you hit the target." He joked every time I missed.

The day we were heading back we were attacked.

It was a Gulan.

Gulans are mythical creatures, just like Mermaids, unicorns and dragons they are immortal. They are as big as a dog, have the face like a cats, very sharp nails, long brown hair, and a tail like a fox.

There were two of them. And they surrounded Myoga and I in our camp, hiding in bushes. I readied my bow and he his knife, and we were prepared to defend our selves.

They lunged at as, and I began to fire. I shot it once in the leg and again in the tail. But I wouldn't be brought down. It bit my leg and I hissed in pain, but I kept firing. I looked towards Myoga, He was holding his own pretty good. He stabbed it with the knife a couple of times, but it just wouldn't be brought down.

Like I mentioned before, any immortal is hard to kill. Like mermaids, you can not merely kill it with a weapon, and be done with it. You would have to destroy it completely or introduce it to a piece of Tyra leaf.

THAT'S it!

"Myoga!" I scream. He looked at me so I continued

"Is there any Tyra plants around here?"

He looked at me funny

"Now's not the time to think about plants, Kagome"

"Trust me, I have an idea. So is there?"

"Yeah, look for a little green plant with red or orange stripes. They are usually found near streams." He stated unsure and still questioning my motives.

"Can you hold them off for a while? I only need a minute." I asked

He nodded and I ran. As I ran the Gulan followed me, but an arrow hit it and it turned its attention to Myoga. Remind me to thank him later. No time now.

I quickly find the stream and look around.

There it is. I spotted the plant, picked a bunch, and ran back.

Once I got back I noticed, that they had Myoga backed into a corner. I shoot and arrow at one and then the other

That got their attention. I look at Myoga, and he got the idea. He distracted one while I lunged at the other. We wrestled for a bit and then I forced the plant into its mouth, its sharp teeth, sinking into my arm. I retch myself from its body, as the plant starts to take affect.

Turning to Myoga, I Jumped to that Gulan and do the same. Once they were both dead from the Tyra leaf, I look at the mess. I have a bite on my left leg and right arm, and scratches all over. Myoga has a few scratches, but it alright despite that.

He turned to me. Here it comes, I thought for surely he would question me, but all he did was tell me we should get cleaned up.

And he helped me back to camp.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I thought we needed some action. The Gulan does not belong to me, I did research and it is mythological creature. If you have any ideas or complaints please tell me, I'll be glad to hear them, and I will consider them. I'll update as soon as I can.

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

My Story: A Human 'Tail'

**Chapter 8**- The Gulan

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha

**A/N:** sorry I haven't updated sooner. Between papers, tests, work and studying for my regents (which begin soon) I haven't really had time. I would like to thank all of my REVIEWS, It encourages me to write more. I know I sometimes have a problem where I go from past to present and then back to past tense…in like one sentence, so if it bugs you or you see that, just point it out to me and ill fix it! Thanks again. As for votes, it's been decided that this will be a Kagome/Inuyasha Fic. Sorry for those who voted for Sesshomaru (Ill try in my next fic, which I plan to start this summer)

* * *

Today's the day! And I can't wait. Today Myoga and I are going in search for some more artifacts.

He tells me there are many places unsearched in the vast forest that lies not far behind his shop. Sango helped me pack, and packed me with enough food and cloths for a week. We packed some string, to make bows if we get bored at night, and a knife for protection, cutting food, and carving designs into the bows.

Over the past few days I've gotten better at making bows, I find that I like to make mine out of oak (which is thick, hard to bend, but very good to work with) and the best type of string, I found, is none used by humans.

My hair. It's as thin as thread, but as strong as metal. And it is also my little secret.

"Are you ready to start Kagome, I want to reach the clearing before noon." He started

"Yes I'm ready, this is the first time I've ever done this." Excitement could be heard in my voice.

He chuckled

"So it is, so it is" was all he said, and we set out into the forest.

I must say that, there a lot of trees. Never in my life have I been surrounded by so many trees. Around me were a lot of greens and browns, the occasional red. There was no path way to follow, we just have to wing it and hope for the best.

Sure enough by noon we had reached a nice little clearing, and we stopped and took a break.

"What would you like for lunch Myoga? We've got bread, bread or can you guess? MORE bread!" I started

"BREAD It is then" and we laughed.

We ate in silence, but when we finished Myoga broke the quiet.

"Near by there is a stream, and it eventually leads to a water fall. That is where we are looking this week. You can find a bunch of weird things in and around water, so come on"

So we got up and walked. A few minutes later we came across of stream, it was a few feet wide, and a little ways down it looks as if a branch had fallen across it, making a little bridge to cross if need be.

We search the area, with Myoga and I practically in the water, looking to the mud for some answers.

"OH!" I look and I see Myoga, a bit down the stream from me, holding a muddied object in his hand. He bends over and washes it clean while I waddle over to him.

"What is it? What did you find?"

"It's a ring, I think. It looks like it once belonged to a child many, many years ago. Oh well lets go back to camp, and set up a nice fire. It should be dark soon, and we can clean this up a bit" so we headed back to camp.

While he began to clean off the ring, I went in search of a stick. Might as well do something. I come across a nice sturdy oak branch and bring it back to the fire. With the knife I scraped away the unnecessary bark from the branch, and made it smooth. Then I carved a nice design into it, with notches to tie the string to. With the heat from the fire and a little of my power I was able to bend the stick. I gently pulled a long piece of hair from my head, and tightly tied it to the notches, and secured the bow.

I look at my work. Not to bad. My best bow yet. But what is a bow with out arrows to match. So I quickly told Myoga that I would be back, and walked into the woods. In search of some twigs, I found a nice tree and collected a few and brought them back to the camp. With that I shaved the twigs of their bark, just as I had done with the branch, and added some notches. I added feathers to the end and the arrow head I chipped from the rock I had been sitting on.

"That's pretty good." I jumped. Looking up I saw Myoga hovering over my shoulder.

"Would you like me to show you how to use it?" apparently he saw the excitement in my eyes and he chuckled.

I've been waiting for him to offer it. Ever since I saw the first bow mounted on the wall of his shop, I felt drawn to it, and I wanted to make the very best, and learn to shoot with one. And now, my hope is coming true.

He helped me position my bow and arrow correctly and then He told me where to focus.

"Look straight at your target, and bring the arrow to your ear, and then let it loose."

As much as I would like to say I had hit the target, That would be a very big lie. I actually didn't hit any thing. It kind of just went up, staggered and fell.

The next went up and well, let's just say I never saw that arrow again.

I tried again and again, each time Myoga telling me what I was doing wrong and correcting me. Then finally I hit the target. Not right on mind you, I just hit it.

I dropped my bow quickly and danced in place, congratulating myself, while Myoga just laughed at my antics.

"Come on Kagome, time to get some rest, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

I nod and then get comfortable on the ground. All was quiet except for the rustle of leaves as the wind picked up, and the faint sound of water flowing from the nearby stream, which lulled me to sleep.

When I awoke it was light out, and the bird were up, and chirping. I looked around and saw that Myoga had packed everything up and was getting ready for the long hike.

Two hours after we had set out from our previous camp, and followed the river, I heard the rushing of water quicken.

Not long after we came to the waterfall. Once we reached our destination we placed out packs down, and had a bit to eat.

"Let's go look around" was what was said once we had finished.

We went behind the waterfall, and found a cave. We crawled through, and with a light we looked around.

There were some pretty neat things, like paintings on the walls. In one of the many corners of the cave I came across something very interesting. I picked it up, with the thoughts that I would look at it later.

I was walking through the deep of the cave, occasionally hearing Myoga shuffle, or a remark, but you really couldn't see much except what was right in front of you.

I headed towards an untouched corner, and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground. I sit up and feel around with my hands.

Apparently I tripped on some kind of box thing made out of stone. I'll have a better look out side. Turning around I decide I would head out and check out what I had found.

Once back at the camp, I looked at the first. I cleaned it off, and inspected it. I look to be pretty old with markings. Maybe some kind of language or scripture, but its hard to make out.

The next was Just a Hollow stone, with something trapped inside.

I look to the waterfall. It's so beautiful. The water calms me somehow. I've been away from it far to long. Oh how I miss feeling the water flow around me as a glide swiftly through the currents.

Though I've stayed on land for the past few months, exiled from my home in the waters, I am still a stranger to land and some of the ways of man.

I look to the cave entrance behind the falls and see Myoga emerge from it.

"What have you found? Anything interesting?" He asked

"Let's see, I found this Stone tablet, with some sort of writing written on it. Its unreadable though, might be some sort of scripture, who knows." Showing him the tablet, that was all worn away. Then I put it down and hold up the other

"Now this is some kind of stone box, with no openings. But there seems to be something hidden inside." I shake it, and it rattles.

"Good, good"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::L::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the next few days we traveled, found some more interesting items as well as junk. I had gotten better at using the bow and could actually hit close to the center.

"To be sure of hitting the target, shoot first, and call whatever you hit the target." He joked every time I missed.

The day we were heading back we were attacked.

It was a Gulan.

Gulans are mythical creatures, and just like Mermaids, unicorns and dragons they are immortal. They are as big as a dog, have the face like a cats, very sharp nails, long brown hair, and a tail like a fox.

There were two of them. And they surrounded Myoga and me in our camp, hiding in bushes. I readied my bow and he his knife, and we were prepared to defend our selves.

They lunged at as, and I began to fire. I shot it once in the leg and again in the tail. But I wouldn't be brought down. It bit my leg and I hissed in pain, but I kept firing. I looked towards Myoga, He was holding his own pretty good. He stabbed it with the knife a couple of times, but it just wouldn't be brought down.

Like I mentioned before, any immortal is hard to kill. Like mermaids, you can not merely kill it with a weapon, and be done with it. You would have to destroy it completely or introduce it to a piece of Tyra leaf.

THAT'S it!

"Myoga!!" I scream. He looked at me so I continued

"Is there any Tyra plants around here?"

He looked at me funny

"Now's not the time to think about plants, Kagome"

"Trust me, I have an idea. So is there?"

"Yeah, look for a little green plant with red or orange stripes. They are usually found near streams." He stated unsure and still questioning my motives.

"Can you hold them off for a while? I only need a minute." I asked

He nodded and I ran. As I ran the Gulan followed me, but an arrow hit it and it turned its attention to Myoga. Remind me to thank him later. No time now.

I quickly find the stream and look around.

There it is. I spotted the plant, picked a bunch, and ran back.

Once I got back I noticed, that they had Myoga backed into a corner. I shoot and arrow at one and then the other

That got their attention. I look at Myoga, and he got the idea. He distracted one while I lunged at the other. We wrestled for a bit and then I forced the plant into its mouth, its sharp teeth, sinking into my arm. I retch myself from its body, as the plant starts to take affect.

Turning to Myoga, I Jumped to that Gulan and do the same. Once they were both dead from the Tyra leaf, I look at the mess. I have a bite on my left leg and right arm, and scratches all over. Myoga has a few scratches, but it alright despite that.

He turned to me. Here it comes, I thought for surely he would question me, but all he did was tell me we should get cleaned up.

And he helped me back to camp.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? I thought we needed some action. The Gulan does not belong to me, I did research and it is mythological creature. If you have any ideas or complaints please tell me, I'll be glad to hear them, and I will consider them. I'll update as soon as I can.

REVIEW!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

My Story: A Human Tail'

**Chapter 9**- revelation

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN INUYASHA. But I do own the idea of this story.

**A/N:** I am sooo sorry for not updating in like a while. But between going away, work, packing for my next trip and trying to balance a social life it was hard. Any ways I edited my story and fixed most of my mistakes (Why didn't any of you notice I changed Myoga's name in the middle of the chapter…I'm sorry if I confused any one with that though. My bad. I had written the story originally for fiction press so the characters were originally all my own. But I got bored with that one and so im just sticking to that one.)

Exciting news guys ….Inu comes into the pic now….well sort of. You see more of him the next chapter though. I will try to update again before I leave for Florida on Saturday.

ON WITH THE STORY…

* * *

I felt the Heat of the warm fire as Myoga checked my arm. It wasn't that bad, and it would only take a matter of a few hours to heal, but I couldn't tell Myoga that. He would probably get suspicious. I didn't even bother to tell him about my leg..

"Well it doesn't seem that bad, your wound" Myoga commented, as he wrapped up my leg. "But you should rest it so it can heal properly, but I'm afraid you might just have to bear with it for one more day."

I nodded my head. I would be all better by tomorrow. The only problem that I might come across is if Myoga decides to check and question my fast healing abilities.

I know that Myoga is very wise and intelligent and will eventually figure things out on his own; I just hope that when he does he will keep to himself about this information.

When the sun rose the next morning I was shaken awake by a very awake Myoga… I don't know how he does it. I decided that it was way too early and nobody in their right mind would be up at this time, so I closed my eyes again.

"Come on Kagome wake up we still have a ways to travel now and we should leave soon, if we want to make it home by night fall" Myoga said.

Groaning I sat up

"Fine, fine you crazy old man…." I sent him a glare….a distasteful and quite harsh glare, but he just smiled and acted like every one was happy and joyous.

"Let me just check your arm, and change the bandages and we can leave"

"NO!" I shouted, "I mean no, it's alright…its really not that bad. Besides it was just a tiny flesh wound"

He didn't look too convinced as I continued my rambling. I couldn't have him look at my arm though. He would notice the abnormal healing and eventually find out the one thing I've spent months trying to keep hidden.

After 10 minutes of arguing and hard glares I finally gave in. damn that old man and his elderly ways. Damn him.

I looked the other way as he un-bound the cloth wrapped around my arm. He gasped.

The Bandages after all was stained with dry blood, but arm was completely healed with only two light scars on my arm from the teeth as evidence that it was ever there.

"How…?" he was still gapping like a fish.

I looked in his eyes and at that moment I saw a look of understanding pass through his eyes.

He knew …. Well at least some of it.

"Your one of them aren't you?"

Should I lie? If I do he will know…if I don't he will no my secret. Coming to a decision I nodded.

With that said or I should say with that gesture I got up and walked away. Getting the idea he followed me, and we headed home.

After two hours of silence he finally decided to speak up.

"I understand now" I gave him a questioning look. "I understand. Your strange ways of doing things, your abnormal looks, the accent. It all makes sense now…I'm sure you don't want people to know, or else it wouldn't be a secret and after all, you are a legend. I'll keep this secret for you, you don't have to worry."

I looked at him shocked. He knows….but he won't tell. Can I really trust him? I looked him straight into the eyes unblinkingly and found the answer... yes he would. And I smiled at him.

"Kagome" I looked up to him "if you don't mind me asking, what you are?

I gave him a funny look. I thought he already knew!! I guess he caught my look so he explained.

"I knew ever since I was a little boy all of these mystical creatures from tales existed. They were immortals in my eyes, not legends. But you are the first I've ever met…can you tell me which of the immortal creatures I have the honor of being in the presence of"

"You may think and believe in all of the creatures of legend, and you are correct, they do exist. They exist in places hidden from the world of man for they know their time is passed. Soon they passed from stories into legends and some eventually into myths. I am from a world much different from here, a place where −−−−"

I was cut off with the sound of hoof beats coming our way. In the trees coming towards us were two men on horseback…well at least they looked like men.

They spotted us and sped our way.

"MYOGA! I finally found you!!"

This could turn interesting.

* * *

REVIEW!!!! PLEASE 


	12. Chapter 12

My Story: A Human Tail'

**Chapter 10-** Two Princes

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN INUYASHA. But I do own the idea of this story.

**A/N:** Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I've had writers block for a while, then I was preoccupied with Band Camp ( but I'm not actually in the band, I'm on the flagline.), then school started and it was very stressful cause they gave me classes I didn't want and would let me switch for two weeks ( I Just wanna kill the bozo who made up that rule). Any ways, the point is most of the stress is gone, and I can start updating more often….hopefully. SO now, the moment you've all been waiting for….

* * *

Myoga turned at the sound of his name, and looked upon two men. Both appeared to have white, no wait,Silver hair, and bright amber eyes. I could tell they were not human by the look of them. The taller had blue markings on the sides of his face and a crescent moon on his forehead, while the shorter had no markings, but a pair of fluffy white doggy ears on the top of his head. They were not human no, but they were not immortal either, and I am sure of that.

"Oh its you."

"What's that supposed to mean old man!?" The shorter man retorted.

"You know exactly what it means, but nice to see you again too Inuyasha" Myoga stated with a twinkle in his eye.

So his name is Inuyasha. It sounds very familiar, but I don't recall where I've heard it….Oh well.

"Hn"

"What can I do for your highnesses today; we were just heading back to the shop now."

Highness? Oh the rulers of these lands I'm guessing. I remember Sango mentioning something about them.

"Who's this" asked to taller one.

"Oh, how rude of me. Kagome, this is Sesshomaru, Oldest prince and first in line to the throne of Canderri."

SO they are princes. How interesting.

"And that is Inuyasha, second prince in line for the throne"

"Nice to meet you …"

Myoga muttered to bow to them in my ear, but why. What is bowing supposed to do. Some of these human customs are very strange…

I bowed awkwardly, not really having any idea what I was doing, while the two princes looked at me strangely.

Myoga broke the silence.

"Ok, why don't we head back to the shop now, before it gets dark, and I'll see what I can do for you boys?"

With that we headed back, the brothers walking the horses rather then riding them this time.

We walked for about an hour with Inuyasha glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I suppose he thinks I'm strange.

"What happened to your arm" I looked down.

I had forgotten I was injured

"Oh…nothing"

"Ha nothing" Myoga burst out "She practically saved my life"

Inuyasha looked interested "What happened?"

"We ran into some trouble yesterday, Gulans to be exact. They cornered us, but we fought them off. Eventually Kagome was able to kill them, but not with out wounds."

The princes looked surprised.

"Gulans are said to be immortal. Not even the strongest demon could kill it. How could a mere girl take down even one of them?" Sesshomaru asked with distain.

Inuyasha looked curiously at me.

"That is true" They looked surprised that I answered "Gulans are immortal, therefore they cannot die. You could spear it, poison it, drown it, push it off a cliff, do anything imaginable to it, and it will not die. But there is one thing not very known, it is one of the most harmless things in the world to you, but one of the most deadly things to them…."

"And what, may I ask, is this so called Harmless, but deadly item"

"Let me ask you this. What is the best healing leaf found in this land?"

"The Tyra leaf? But how does that kill something that cannot be killed?"

"It just can" and I walked away, seeing the shop through the trees.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When I reached the shop I went into the back room hoping to avoid questions from the two princes.

After a few minutes I heard the voices of the three men walking into the shop, and listened through the door.

"So what can I do for you boys? I know you didn't come to Visit this old man" came Myoga's muffled voice.

"We need some weapons" It was Inuyasha

"What kind?"

"Any thing. Daggers, bows, My Bows keep breaking, so I thought maybe you would have something."

I heard footsteps walking to the left, towards the bows.

"Let's see, we have this one"

A few moments passed,

"Nope, not strong enough, I'll break this wood like a twig."

"How about this" Myoga asked again

"Um, the wood looks good and strong, but the string will snap after the second shooting. Do you have anything or could you make one with the strongest of wood to withstand my strength, but string that it easy to shoot with but the strongest type? Is there any way"

Oh no, there was silence. That means Myoga is thinking. Most likely his thoughts are directed towards my creations.

"Well" Came Myoga's dragged out answer

"There is one bow. One of a new style. Every one made by this person, has a unique design that tells a story, the wood is made out of the bark of the strongest tree, and a string that is so thin that it could be hair, but its stronger then the thickest rope…."

I knew it.

"And where could we acquire such a bow as this…" came Inuyasha's anxious voice

"Yes, I too am curious, for never have I heard of such a well made bow" Sesshomaru added.

"Er um. Well you would have to ask the maker of the bow if you could buy one off of her…."

"HER!?"

"Yes, Kagome here is the maker of these bows; you can come out now kagome. I know you are listening."

DAMN him and his all knowingness. I quietly open the door and slide out.

"Girl show me the bow" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

Apparently Myoga saw my annoyed glare and butted in.

"Now Kagome would you be as kind as to show them your work."

I nod my head reluctantly. I turn around and go into the back. Two minutes later I came out again with one of my bows and a quiver of my home made arrows.

I put it down gently

"Here, probably the strongest bow you will come across"

Inuyasha walks up to it and picks it up. He gives it a look down and begins to test the wood and string. The wood would break if given too much force, but that's only with regular wood. This wood has some of my magic in it. Though very little is in it, it is still there.

"Hm, it seems very good. It's the best yet, in fact. But how does it shoot."

"Try them if you don't believe me. There are some targets set up in the back."


	13. Chapter 13

My Story: A Human 'Tail'

**Chapter 11-** Uh oh Myoga is Cooking

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN INUYASHA. But I do own the idea of this story.

**A/N:** HIYA I'm back. The story is just starting to get interesting, so I hope you keep reading. Also if you have any ideas that you want happen in my story then tell me and I will try to incorporate it into it. And if you don't have any ideas you could review any ways cause it makes me feel good…ok back to the story

* * *

"Go on" I encouraged "try them"

Taking the bow from my hands Inuyasha walked, well more like strutted in to the back. As he left I saw the look on his face. He was probably wondering how the bow could feel so light, but at the same time feels so strong. Well that's my little secret.

That Stupid idiot. He took the wrong arrows.

Sure he could use regular arrows, but I let a little bit of my magic go into the arrows I make, making them fly better and faster. So I followed him out, bringing the arrows with me.

"Feh, I bet this bow is not as good as they say" Inuyasha nocked an arrow.

"Wait!" I stopped him "use these arrows, they were made to go with that bow" and I handed him the quiver.

He gave me this look. A look like he really didn't give a shit.

"What ever" Inuyasha mumbled and replace the other arrow with a new one.

At least he's listening.

I turned away to see Myoga and Sesshoumaru come out of the shop.

I turned back to Inuyasha to see him shoot.

Bull's eye!

Inuyasha then looked at the bow, scanning it and plucking the string to see what it was made of.

"Hey Wench" I glared at him "what the hell is this made of"

Humph! Why should I answer that?

"First my name is KAGOME not wench, and secondly, why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm the prince, that's why!"

That cocky, no good, bastard. I'll show him a thing or two. I don't care if he is royalty, He's not my prince. My prince is dead. My king is dead. And I, by blood have just as much royalty in me as he does. Even if that right was stripped from me 150 years ago.

"Well I don't care" I shot back "find out for your self if you really want to know, but I'm not telling you"

"I could kill you for that comment"

"Go ahead I'd like to see you try"

Myoga then chose that time to intervene. And I'm glad he did too. I could have accidentally given my self away. One person already knows. I don't need more.

"Ok kiddies its time for lunch"

Uh-oh, he didn't. Please tell me he didn't.

"I made it my self"

He did

"Um—ehhe Myoga, why don't you let me cook lunch for us all" I tried

"Oh no need Kagome, I've got it all fixed up."

Oh dear we will all be poisoned and die….except for me who can't die, then I just suffer, and wish I had died with the rest of them…

"No really, let me help"

Inuyasha snorted "I don't want you making my food; you'll probably find a way to poison me… his cooking cant be that bad"

I sweat dropped

"Um if you eat his food, your gonna **wish** I had poisoned you." I whispered to them when Myoga wasn't listening.

"And what's that supposed to mean"

"It means exactly what I said. But if you want to eat it, go right ahead see if I care. I'll just be in the kitchen making a nice bowl of ramen…" and I walked into the kitchen.

HA I got him now.

Myoga came out to them with two bowls of …uh… what ever he made, and Inuyasha gave it a skeptical look.

Then as if feeling my eyes on him he looked up and caught my eyes. He gave a smirk. That 'I'll show you' smirk and took a spoon full of Myoga's concoction and ate it.

OH bad move.

He started to turn an unnatural color and then started hacking up storm. Myoga being clueless, asked if he was alright, and went back to eating, not really noticing that it was his food that made Inuyasha nearly keel over.

Inuyasha quickly stood up and headed my way.

"Wench, fix this"

Oh how nice of him to demand that.

I don't think so bucko.

"Wen—Kagome" he ground out "would you please make me a more edible food for me to eat, I would be most grateful"

Wow, he must be desperate.

And me being the nice person I am, I gave him a little bit of the Ramen I had made.

In my time spent here I have become rather fond of Ramen. If cooked right that is. Under the sea, we only ate what we had like seaweed and other plants. We never ate another living creature like clams or fish. It just seemed so wrong to do so. (after all, I am part fish)

Back to Inuyasha, I started to feel bad for him. I mean he did just force down an entire spoonful of Myoga's cooking. But then again he brought that upon himself.

Quickly I peek out side. I see Sesshoumaru didn't touch his bowl. Smart.

"So ah… where do you come from, because you obviously aren't from around here"

"um, I came across the sea. I was found washed up on the beach by Sango about two and half months ago after a huge storm knocked me off my ship. She let me stay at her place and helped me land a job with Myoga, and here I am"

"Oh"

"Is that all you got"

"Well what else am I supposed to say"

"I don't know" I argued "something"

Then we sat there in silence. After a while I asked.

"How did you like the bow?"

"It was different; I must say, but in a good way. It is stronger then most bows, yet I don't understand that because it's so light and fragile"

"Well take people for example. Being weak or strong is not determined by just the physical strength, but the strength of the heart and what that person is made up of, such as kindness, greed, generosity, selflessness, ect. Just like people this bow is strong because of what it is made up of, not by the size, material or weight"

I can't believe I just explained all of that to him. But I couldn't help my self; it was as if I was compelled to answer him.

He sat there in thought

"Interesting" he Mumbled "I think I understand it a little better now"

For some reason I was glad when he said that.

WHY?

All he has been was a jerk to me since I first met him.

"If you don't mind me asking…" He started "Myoga mentioned that every single one of your bows tells a story. Could you tell me this one?"

I was taken aback by that question.

But how could I say no. he looked so genuinely curious. I smiled at him and took the bow.

I could tell he was surprised. He probably thought I would refuse.

"I don't know how he can say that. I've only made three bows like this one, but let's see. I am particularly fond of the story told on your bow. This story was told to me during my… um… child hood. See you have to understand I practically grew up living on the water, so most of the stories told to me when I was young were that of the sea. Now let's see where to begin…"


	14. Chapter 14

My Story: A Human 'Tail'

**Chapter 12-** The story behind the bow

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN INUYASHA. But I do own the idea of this story.

**A/N:** Hey guys. I just went back and did some** editing** because I noticed some mistakes. If you find any or you don't understand something that I wrote, please tell me and I will be more then happy to fix it. THANX

* * *

"…Many centuries ago, before man and demons roamed the land, there were beings of a magical sort: Dragons, Centaurs, Unicorns, Gulans, ogres, elves, nymphs, faeries, and of course mermaids. These creatures could not die by any physical means, not even time could stop these creatures, giving them the name, Immortals. Then came the Demons. Almost as powerful as an Immortal, but just as the sun would rise and fall, so would these creatures. They were mortal. Humans later came, but were considered weak and powerless. This story is that of mermaids. Now before I go on, legends say that mermaids have only had one enemy, though the names of these beings have never been mentioned. This unmentionable immortal and the mermaids were in a huge bloody war over one thing. The sea. These fights went on for decades, neither side winning, because there are very few ways to kill an immortal. When there were only five mermaids and three unmentionable immortals left the queen of the mer people, Midoriko decided it was time to end this war. She was tired of fighting, and after a century, every one was. With the last of her energy she used the rest of her powers to thrust her soul out of her being, and into a tiny pink jewel, taking the last four unmentionable immortals with her, creating the Shikon No Tama. This Jewel was said to have been very special. It was sought out by immortals, demons and Humans alike. The jewel was said to have the power to grant the holder of this stone one wish, and could simply multiply your power by a ten fold, just by holding it. But it was just a legend. Some say it never existed, others believe that there is no such jewel and that during that war Midoriko thrust her soul out into a jewel destroying both races, for never had any of them seen a mermaid. And then there was the idea that this Jewel was in fact real and is being guarded and protected by the mer people themselves for it was their queen's soul in that jewel and she saved their race..."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE the more you review the more I update (Hint Hint) 


	15. Chapter 15

My Story: A Human 'Tail'

Chapter 13- Sleep is Good

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN INUYASHA. But I do own the idea of this story.

**A/N**: HEY! I want to thank all of my reviewers for leaving me comments… You guys are probably wondering why I haven't updated in months…well at first I had writers block and could not think of a decent way to put my ideas on paper. Then I got a brand new faster computer ….but it was having problems so I had to return it and get another one. Fortunately this one worked, but it took us a while to figure out how to hook up the internet because it just wouldn't work (and just so you know I'm very technologically challenged). Then I've been stuck with midterms, English regents and of course my moms made me start thinking of colleges and we've been visiting them…so through all this complicated mess, I've some how managed to finish this chapter and start a new one. Hopefully everything will begin to calm down and I can write more so here we GO!!!

* * *

Inuyasha looked up from the bow, and had a thoughtful look on his face, as I finished the story.

As Inuyasha began to voice his opinion on the story, a deeper voice cut him off

"Kagome, though that was a delightful story, we must take our leave. Come along Inuyasha." And he turned to leave.

The nerve of him! Eavesdropping on my story like that, not that it was a secret or anything. They could have told us they were listening in….but no, Of course not. I'm getting off the subject now. I should be saying goodbye to them, instead of ranting in my head.

Focusing I noticed Inuyasha stand with his newly bought bow, made by yours truly, he turned to me.

"It was nice meeting you today, Kagome. I think we started off on the wrong foot, but I hope that we will see each other again"

Well that was unexpected. And for some reason it felt nice to have him say that, and I nodded at him in agreement.

I guess I could give him another chance. I mean he was a jerk at first, but he's not that bad.

He smiled at me, thanked Myoga and followed Prince Sesshomaru out the door to his horses. I watched him as he got on his horse and rode away; secretly wishing that maybe I would see him again.

Wearily I made my way back to Sango's. It has been a couple of days since I've last been home, but I can't wait to sleep in a bed again.

Walking in, I was bombarded with an energetic Sango filled with questions.

"How was your trip Kagome? Find any thing interesting? Did you eat alright? Meet any one knew? Did yo—"

"Whoa, I just walked in Sango. Take a breather." I cut in. "First off The trip was fine, yes we found a couple of interesting items for the shop. The food was okay, we didn't starve if that's what you mean. We didn't meet anybody while exploring, but we did encounter two men on our way back to the shop…"

At the word 'men' Sango's eyes lit up and had a curious glint to them.

"Men? Who? Any one we know?"

"Maybe, Maybe not" how long should I keep her in suspense for? And by her aggravated look, now seems to be a good time.

"Ok fine, it was Prince Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha; they were looking for Myoga because they needed some new weapons…"

"The Princes? Well that's interesting. Sesshomaru rarely leaves Canderri. Well how were they? Were they nice? I've never met any of the Royal family, but Miroku has I believe, isn't that right dear?"

"Hm…. Oh yes, while I was hunting. We didn't talk for long though cause he had a prior engagement at the palace. But he was a nice young fellow. What did you think of him?"

That's a good question actually. What do I think of him? At first he was an arrogant, conceded jerk. But after telling that story, we seemed to… I don't know, connect more.

Looking up, I noticed that I have yet to answer their question.

"They were nice. Sesshomaru was very quiet and aloof, while Inuyasha was very loud and talkative. AND guess what?"

They gave me a questioning look and I continued.

"Inuyasha bought one of my bows. He said it was the best one he's ever seen"

"That's fantastic Kagome. You just sold your first bow. We should celebrate, but you just got home, and you must be exhausted, so we'll let you rest. We'll celebrate tomorrow when you've recuperated."

"Alright" I agreed "see you in the morning" and I walked into the room that became my own. Looking around it was still empty and bare, except for a plain dresser, and a bed. I'll have to brighten it up a bit and decorate it, but for now sleep is good.


	16. Chapter 16

My Story: A Human 'Tail'

Chapter 14- Confrontations

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN INUYASHA. But I do own the idea of this story.

**A/N:** Hey guys… I'm going to keep to my word and keep updating as fast as I can. Well the good news is, my writers block is mostly gone and I've planned out the rest of the story to the end. The only thing is I might get stuck on what should happen in the middle. For example, like when they should see each other again, but hey I'll just go with flow, and see where the words take me. I have the last sentence written if that helps me any, which it won't, but that is good news for you, meaning, the story is getting interesting, and I'll continue with this story to the end. Now that that's cleared up. On with the story!

* * *

Waking up, I did my Daily ritual. Wake up, eat a wonderful breakfast made by Sango, say good morning to the boys, and leave.

So Here I am now, on my way to Myoga's for work, bracing myself for the day to come.

"Hello Kagome" Myoga greeted as I walked in. " did you have a good rest?"

"Good Morning Myoga, I did have a nice sleep and I am now well relaxed, recuperated and ready to work."

A few hours passed and it was now nearing noon time.

"Well, we sold quite a bit since morning, but things have seemed to cool down. What do you say, we have some lunch"

"Alright" I got up and changed the sign on the door to 'closed' and went into the back.

"What will it be" I asked Myoga "Ramen, stew, or sandwiches"

"Ramen would be nice, thank you" I smiled.

"Ramen it is then" And I took out all the supplies and began to cook.

Once it was done, we sat there in silence eating our food, but I could tell that he still had questions to ask. But the silence eventually got to me and I broke.

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

He gave me a curious look. Like you don't know already Mr. I know everything.

"Oh come on. I know that you have been dieing to ask me questions about what happened. So just ask them already. I promise I won't lie. I might not tell you every thing, but I will not lie."

Whew, I need to cool down. But his stares were getting too unnerving to ignore. Never the less I will keep to my word. I would never lie; I'm just not that kind of Person.

"Now I promised that I wouldn't tell anybody, and I never break my word, but I was wondering if you could tell be what you were"

I smiled at him. I can't blame him, he was only curious. So I'll just drop him a few hints, and he could figure it out on his own.

"Here's a hint: Many Stories have been centered around my race. One of the most famous would be that of a fairy tale told to children. We are rarely seen by any human so we have faded from life into legends, where we shall probably stay. Only half of us is Human, while the other half is not. Blood of turquoise, voice of song, we are—"

"MERMAID!!"

So he did get it. He looks astonished and excited at the same time. It actually quite a funny face if I do say so myself. Anyways back to the present.

"Oh, I've always wanted to see one. Ever since I was a child, But never did I encounter such a being." He finished sadly

Aw. Now I feel bad and Guilty. And I didn't even DO anything! There's only one way to cheer him up: explain and let him ask questions.

"It's Ok. It is rare that any one does, for how can they when we live in a place where no man could reach. We are actually very shy race, despite the rumors." I grinned. "Now I'm Sure in your mind you have a ton of questions to ask, and who better to ask then me"

"Oh, well at least know why you never eat any of the sea food I Offer"

I couldn't help but giggle at this. I wouldn't in my right mind eat any of the food he offers, period.

"Ok, so first off, how old are you?"

This should get an interesting reaction "171"

His jaw dropped. Priceless. "Actually in mer-years I would only be 19, which is still very young"

"Ok, that is interesting. Oh I have another one"

"Shoot"

"Ok, when you first came here, people asked about your family, and you said you had none. Was that true?"

I saddened, but he did have the right to know.

"Yes. It was all true. When I was young, all the merfolk began to notice my differences, like how I had a purple tail, this hair, and odd eyes. It wasn't normal, so they all disowned me and I became an out caste. The only ones who seemed to care were my brother and his friend. So they taught me, and helped me survive on my own for most of my life."

"How sad, I'm sorry for what you had to go through. I don't know how somebody mortal or no could do such a thing to a child. It's just wrong."

I smiled gratefully at him. It was nice to know everybody isn't as cruel as the world I grew up in and that there is still some goodness and hope left in this world.

"You still have time for one more question before we have to open the shop again"

"I'm sorry I brought up some bad memories for you"

"Oh don't worry about it" I smiled grimly at him. "I got over it years ago, I learned to cope with it and in a way, it has made me stronger. It was a nice feeling though, to finally let it out and get it off my chest. I've kept it in for so long now…" I trailed off

"Well any ways you should finish your questions, go on."

"Ok, here's one. I know you have great healing abilities, and you had the power to turn from mermaid to human, but what other powers do you have."

"Hm good question"

Should I explain everything? I guess I should. It's the least I could do, for all that he has done for me. So that settles it. No secrets.

"lets see" I started " first off the average mer-person has unnaturally fast healing abilities, as you have seen earlier this week" he nodded.

"We also have the obvious really long life span of like forever. The merfolk are very crafty people and have a way with making things. My bow for example, is made from oak which is very hard to bend with out breaking, but with a little bit of my limited mer-magic I can easily bend it and make it stronger. Also the string is made from my hair which is light and thin like string, but as strong as rope or wire."

A look of understanding passed his face as he looked upon one of the bows I made which currently hangs on the wall behind me.

"But then again, I'm not your average mermaid"

He looked cunfuzzled.

"What do you mean" He asked

"What I mean is that, in a merfolk society, your powers come from your status. If you are of royal blood, then you have more powers than that of an average mer-person."

"And what Kind of Powers would that be?" He asked genuinely curious.

Damn him! I was hoping he wouldn't ask this kind of question. But he did, and now the whole truth comes out.

"Well they have the powers to communicate with other immortals as well as the power to transform." I replied saying the last part quietly.

But unfortunately luck was not on my side and he did hear for his eyes widened and realization hit him.

"Bu-But then that would mean that, you are a, a, a—"

"Princess?" I cut in and He nodded in turn.

"No" he looked confused. "I was stripped of that right long ago remember?"

And I got up to clear the dishes.

Myoga stood up and as he turned to leave, he muttered a sorry.

"Don't be, it's not your fault" I Replied, and then left to open the shop back up.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Well I'm going to have another one up by tomorrow to make up for lost time. Still I am sorry for the long wait on chapters. 


	17. Chapter 17

My Story: A Human 'Tail'

Chapter 15- A Necklace for Sango

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN INUYASHA. But I do own the idea of this story.

**A/N**: Here is another chapter guys. I Hope you like.

* * *

It's been a week since that conversation that I had with Myoga. And over this past week our friendship grew stronger.

He continued to ask questions, and I continued to answer him truthfully. But I still had one thing or should I say one person still on my mind.

It's weird though. I've only met him once, and disliked him at first site, but ever since our first encounter I couldn't stop thinking of him. Inuyasha.

No, I shouldn't be thinking any of this. I will most likely never see him again, so let's push these thoughts aside.

"Kagome" I turned, happy for the distraction "It's such a nice day today, why don't you have the rest day off."

"Are you sure Myoga? What if it gets busy?"

"No, go on, I've been doing this for over 20 years, I think I can handle it from here. You enjoy the rest of this nice day. I hear Tomorrow is Sango's Birth anniversary. Why don't you go make her something nice? She would like that."

Is it really? Well I guess we learn something new everyday, but seriously, why didn't anybody say anything? Maybe I should make her a necklace. She would like that I think, though I don't have any mermaid scales or shark teeth. But I'm sure I can find something to substitute it with.

As a mermaid, we never really celebrated our birth anniversaries. It always seemed so completely pointless. But I guess as a mortal, ever year matters and it becomes something to celebrate.

"You're right Myoga, it is a fine day, and I should like to go pick up a few things at the market. I'll see you tomorrow then, right?"

At his nod, I said goodbye and left the shop.

Once in town, I looked around. The only things I could find were demon teeth necklaces and dead fish, but I guess it will have to do. Buying the necklace and the smelly fish, I headed down to the sandy shores.

I picked up a few nice shells to work with and then dismantled the necklace I purchased.

I cleansed the fish with a little magic and then plucked the scales. Once every piece was clean and ready, I pulled one strand of my long hair out.

With those supplies and a little magic, I was able to complete a beautiful, necklace like my own, to give to Sango.

It's the least I can do for her. She has done so much for me over this past month and a half. Any ways—

"Watcha doing there" A voice broke in.

Who's there? No wait, I know that voice. Turning around I see …

"Prince Inuyasha! Wha—"

"Inuyasha"

"What?" I replied very stupidly

"It's Inuyasha. I don't like being called Prince, It makes me sound…" I could tell he was trying to find the right words to say. Maybe I should help him.

"Like Royalty?" Well duh! That's what he is, genius.

"Exactly! Any ways just call me Inuyasha"

"Alright Pri—Inuyasha, What are you doing in these parts?" A thoughtful look crossed his face. He looks kind of cute like that…WAIT! What am I thinking? No, Get out of my head—

"I just like the beach. It's soothing. I come here often to relax and think. What about you?"

"I just came down here to sort a few things out. Myoga gave me the rest of the day off, so I decided to make a necklace for Sango. It's her Birth anniversary tomorrow, and she's done so much for me…." I trailed off.

"May I see it" Sea mother, He wants to see it. What if he thinks it's ugly. What if—wait, why do I care what he thinks anyways.

Taking it out I show him. Gently he picks it up and examines it.

"It's really kind of pretty. I'm sure she'll like it. What's it made of?"

"Um, string, Fish scales Shells and teeth." He looked at it skeptically.

"Are those demon teeth?" Oh Great. He's gonna get all weird on me now, I know it.

"Um, Probably, Who knows" Giving me a weird look, I continue "I found them in the market place. I couldn't use shark teeth like I used on mine, now could I. That would have taken ages to find, so I just settled with these"

"Ok, Ok no need to get all snippy" Ok maybe he wasn't going to get all weird, I lied Whoop-dee-doo. Hey wait a second…

"I was not 'all snippy'!"

"Yes you were, just admit it."

"Fine, I admit I was a little frustrated, But I wouldn't call it snippy"

"Fine, What ever you say…Wench" Oh how I just wanna smack that smirk right off of his face.

After that we talked for hours.

"Just look at it. It's so beautiful and mysterious."

"Why do you like the sea so much?" I asked him curiously.

"I don't know. The Mystery, the Beauty, the fact that it is untouched and pure. Unlike here, where the land is covered with bloodshed, violence, crime and wars, the sea seems so calm and full of peace…"

Yeah right. Peace my ass. War and violence is what drove me away from the ocean in the first place.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a part of it?"

"Truthfully, No" and it was the truth. To me the sea was not a mystery, undiscovered. I've already been part of it, and sometimes yes I do miss the ocean, for it is were I naturally belong, but here on land, I have a home. For the first time, I have friends and family, and that beats anything the ocean had offered me.

"It's getting late now" He said, cutting me from my thoughts. "You and I should both head back now."

"You're right. It's already past sundown, and I should be heading back. Good bye"

As I turn to leave, I felt a weight on my shoulder. Inuyasha's hand.

"Wait. Can I see you again? Tomorrow?"

"I'm Sorry I can't Inuyasha" His Eyes saddened and his ears drooped. I feel guilty….and I didn't even get to finish my sentence.

"Tomorrow is Sango's Birth anniversary. How about the day after? After I get off from work, Right here?"

His eyes brightened up, and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I'll see you then. Bye Kagome" He finished and then walked off.

I walked back home, thinking one thing: How nice it felt when he said my name.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Here you go people. Chapter 15…WOO-HOO!!! Anyways **first **off, when I mentioned "_Sea Mother_" I ment it like the saying "_Oh My God_" or "_dear God_", but because she's from the sea and has different beliefs and stuff it then becomes "_oh bless the great Sea mother_" or something like that. I don't know… you can figure it out your self. Secondly give me a few days with the next chapter, only because I have to go into work all weekend. So if I get time, I'll right some stuff. But you will have it soon.

OH AND DON'T FORGET TO **REVIEW!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

My Story: A Human Tail'

Chapter 16- Birth Anniversary

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

**_A/N:_** I Know I lied…but you'll get over it. Just kidding, I really am sorry. I had all these ideas for my story running through my head that every time I decided to start the next chapter…I got a whole new idea and I tried to picture it and see if it could go anywhere in this story…but in then end I decided against it… this happened a lot! Well I guess I can begin making it up to you by giving you this chapter and the next one quickly! Here it goes….

* * *

Today is Sango's Birth anniversary, and Myoga gave me the whole day so I could celebrate with her. I woke up and made her breakfast with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't help it, I've never celebrated somebody's birth anniversary before, it was all new to me, and I was excited.

Hearing somebody at my door, I turned and Shippo was there.

"Hello Shippo, did you have a good sleep?" He nodded. Seeing as he wasn't planning on talking I continued

"Do you need me to help you with something?"

"Yes please" he said shyly.

Smiling at him he continued "can you help me with my mamma's gift"

"Of Coarse Shippo, what do you need help with?"

"I wanna make mamma a cake, but I'm not aloud near the hot cooker"

"Absolutely, that is a great idea. What kind of cake would you like to make her?"

He looked at me with curiosity and told me that he hadn't thought about that yet. After a few minutes we decided on a plain cake. You can't go wrong with that…I hope.

Anyways, I got Miroku to take her out for Lunch, so that we could work on this cake. As time passed the cake was done. Feeling something on my leg I looked down.

"Thank you Kagome! You're the best!" I chuckled as he let go of my leg.

Hm it seems to be missing something.

"Hey Shippo, how about you decorate it, I'll make some stuff to coat it with and you could decorate it." He nodded enthusiastically

I had made a nice meal for the family for dinner, but dinner has passed, and now Shippo is going to surprise her with the cake we made. Sitting at the dinner table, I told Sango to close her eyes.

When she did, Shippo entered with the cake… As he drew near, she opened them.

"Oh! Did you make this for me Honey? That is so sweet, thank you…" she bent down and hugged him.

My heart clenched …. I wish I had a somebody to love me like that as a child….No Its all in the past, and maybe it was for the better…no need to be envious, I am happy now that I'm with them.

Shaking out of my thoughts I watch as Sango receives a nice ribbon from Kohaku, and a large kiss from Miroku. He probably gave her something earlier…

Now, my turn. Taking out my gift I handed her the package.

"Oh you didn't have to get me anything Kagome, it was—"

"No, I wanted to give you this. Think of it as a thank you if you must" I cut in.

She nodded and focused on opening the package. Once opened, she stared wide eyed and held it out.

"Wow! Thank you Kagome" she said breathlessly "Did you make this for me?!"

"Of course, you said you liked mine so I made you one. Do you like it?"

"Yes, thank you. It's beautiful."

For the rest of the night we laughed and played, truly enjoying my first encounter of a Birth anniversary party. Remind me why the merfolk don't do this again.

* * *

_**A/N: **_I know short and boring, but I'll post the next quickly. I'm writing it right now. Just think of this as a filler chapter. 


	19. Chapter 19

My Story: A Human Tail'

Chapter 17- Dinner!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

**A/N**: I know guys, the last chapter was exceptionally boring, but it will get more interesting from here! Including this chapter there is about 9 chapters left. So this means they will be longer and to the point. I already have rest of this story figured out and finished in my head; it just needs to make it to paper…or in this case computer….

* * *

"Hello Inuyasha"

Everyday after a hard days work, I would go to the shores and meet Inuyasha. we would stay until sundown talking and getting to know each other more and then I would leave to go help Sango with dinner. That has been our routine for the past two weeks.

It's been 15 days since Sango's Birth Anniversary and 16 since my encounter with Inuyasha on the shore. And every night when I would walk through the door into Sango's home, she would look at me with a knowing stare and smiled. Not that I understood what she was all knowing about.

But yesterday she gave me a brilliant idea and I was going to impose it on him today. Hopefully he will agree.

Anyways, forgive me; I am getting caught up in my thoughts again. Smiling at Inuyasha as I greeted him he merrily returned the gesture.

"I'm great Kagome, how about you?"

"I'm doing just as well as I was doing yesterday" we laughed. This was a little thing we had between us. Every day the greeting was the same, like a tradition….sort of.

So we sat and we talked about everything, and nothing. It was easy to talk to him I found, I felt as if I could tell him anything and he would listen. I had to catch my self on many occasions from getting too caught up, and giving away tidbits of my past.

With each meeting we played a game of a sort (well not really), He would ask me a question about my self, and in turn he would tell me something. The next day we would switch and I would ask the question.

It started out as a simple question, and then it became another ritual between us for when we saw each other. Today is his turn I Believe. So I'll wait for him to ask.

So far we have covered most of the basic things like, That He has a brother (obviously, since I met him in person), and he found I once had a brother as well. I never mentioned my sisters. To me I had only one sibling, Souta, and he seemed to be the only one out of them who cared.

We talked about our thoughts, dreams, and life. We even covered the fact that this was our hairs natural color.

He looks as if he is about to talk, so I'll pay attention to the real world now.

Sure enough, he talked.

"Ok I've got a question" Ok here it goes " I understand if you don't wanna answer my question so don't feel pressured into telling me. Tell me if you want…"

Ok where is he getting at, he's just rambling

"…But I want to know the truth, so please don't lie. What was your childhood like? I don't wanna upset you or bring back memories, but you rarely speak of it and it woul—"

I put a finger to his lips to quiet him. I truly felt I could trust him….well not all the way, but I could bare to tell him.

"No" I said quietly " I'll tell you"

He looked surprised that I gave in so easily, but gave me a smile that urged me to continue.

"Ok First let me get a few things straight. You know how I told you I had a Brother." He nodded "Well I didn't lie, but I didn't tell the whole truth either"

He looked at me quizzically, so I continued

"I had a Mother and a father (obviously since I'm here), my mother died when I was born, my father passed just recently. I was telling the truth when I said I had a brother. His name was Souta, and I loved him dearly. What I never mentioned was that Souta wasn't my only sibling. There was five of us all together. Three sisters and one brother to be exact…" I stopped to take a breath, while Inuyasha intercepted the story.

"By the fact that you never mentioned them and you talk about them with such disgust, I'm guessing you didn't really get along" I Nod and then continue.

"Umhm, well anyways, I don't really come from the city across the sea…." Well I did promise I wouldn't lie. "…I came from a small village of a sort, my familiy among the higher ranks of society. But I was never apart of any of that."

"At first I was just ignored, and disliked. After all, I was born different from all of them, and different is bad. That as well as the fact that I am said to be of blame for my mothers death."

He gave me a sympathetic look and I shake my head.

"Don't worry, its hard to miss somebody you've never met. Anyways as I grew older, I was down right hated. And not by just my family, but the towns people too, they turned them against me and I was treated as if I was lower then dirt. Eventually I was Disowned from my family, though every one in the village was told that I ran away to protect their status." Breathing in I close my eyes

"Where did you live then?" Inuyasha asked quietly

"I found a secluded area, where nobody would find me. There I spent the rest of my youth, and taught myself how to survive. And don't give me that look, It doesn't bother me anymore. After Years of Dealing with it, I've finally come to terms with it. Plus I wasn't completely alone in this. I had my Brother. He and his best friend Kai were the only ones who even bothered to care. They being older then I, were able to teach me everything I was not able to teach myself."

"So what happened?"

I turned … I don't think I could talk about it without emotions coming out. I mean I wouldn't cry for my family, but Souta, Kai, the innocent lives. Now crying, that's something new. You cant cry underwater I don't think, it's a new feeling.

Looking up at Inuyasha I answered

"I can't….i-it's too hard right now" he nodded understandingly and then did something unexpected.

He Hugged me. Then as he held me in his arms he, then whispered into my ear "Thanks for telling me" and we sat in that position in comfortable silence.

Finally I broke the silence.

"Would you like to have dinner with me and the family?"

What it was Sango's idea….though I do think that she did that to see what has had me smiling so much in the past two weeks? Looking at Inuyasha he looked surprised and giggling as he nodded.

* * *

REVIEW!!! 


End file.
